Figuring out
by bellakanusti
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been bestfriends since childhood Kurt is gay, but haven't told Sebastian that. Sebastian have kind of a thing going on with this girl Sugar, but she can be a little to much. Will a party change things?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/2

Sebastian walks up the stairs, after he throws a quick hello into the kitchen where Burt is sitting.

He knows this house like his own, he knows that he doesn't have to ring the doorbell to get inside, he knows there are 14 steps on the stairway up to the room where he is heading, he knows that he only have to knock two times on the door he is standing in front of right now, before there will be a voice sounding from the inside.

"Sebastian, you don't have to knock, you know that. Just come inside."

But Sebastian keeps knocking on the door anyway, just because he likes to annoy Kurt a little bit.

The two of them have been friends since they were 6 years old, when Sebastian had seen Kurt on one of the swings at the playground going higher than he ever had dared.

He had walked over standing in front of the swing looking at the blue eyed boy.

Kurt had slowed down and jumped down and presented himself to Sebastian and asked if he wanted to play.

Sebastian had told him that he really wanted to learn how to go that high on the swing set, but that he didn't know how to do that.

Then Kurt had tried explaining how, but then quickly picked up on that it was actually because the green eyes boy was afraid of heights.

"Don't worry Sebastian, I will protect you from now on and forever ever and catch you if you ever falls down." Kurt had promised that day. Sebastian had smiled so big and hugged Kurt so hard that they both tumbled down to the ground, which had only made the blue eyed boy complain about getting stains on his new shirt and Sebastian to just laugh even more.

Since then the two of them had been best friends.

But back to the current day. Sebastian knocks two times on the door, but when he doesn't get a "Come in" from Kurt he tries again. When he still doesn't get a reply, he just decides to do as Kurt always tell him to do and walks in.

As he turns the doorknob and peeps his head around the door to greet his best friend, the sight is clearly not what he is expecting. Not at all.

Kurt is laying on his bed, headphones on and his laptop beside him, but what surprised Sebastian is the clothes or well the lack of clothes on the blue eyed boy. Because from what Sebastian can see he is not wearing any. - Given his pale lean back is on full display and wait is that a naked thigh he can see?

Sebastian is standing in the doorway turning his head a little to see and that is where Kurt decide to turn around and he squeaks and scrambles with the blanket lying beside him.

"Seb…. What the fuck?"

Sebastian's eyes snaps up to Kurt's and he don't really know what to respond, because he was totally just ogling his best friend.

"Ehmm… Hi." He stammers out, scratching his neck.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks and looks the green eyed boy up and down, but gives him a smile.

Sebastian breathes out a little and offers his own smile.

"I knock, but you didn't answer, so I just walked in like you always tell me to do… I… I didn't expect you too.. Ehh.. To do that…" He walks over and picks up a shirt from the floor, before he sits down on the bed beside Kurt, offering him the piece of clothing.

"Thank you…" Kurt takes the shirt and puts it on.

The two of them sits in silence before they finally look at each other and bursts out laughing.

"Oh.. My fuck Kurt… Getting dirty this early in the day." Sebastian says between laughs and then just laughs even more when Kurt hits him with a pillow.

"You're an ass you know that?.. You do that too, I know." Kurt says.

"I sure do.." Sebastian agrees and wiggles his eyebrows, laughing again when Kurt leans over hiding his face on his shoulder.

An hour later they've agreed to sit down and watch a movie, the lion king three - the one from Timon and Pumba's perspective.

"Sugar asked if I would come to this party on Saturday.." Sebastian says and stretches out his legs, knocking his feet against Kurt's thighs.

"Okay…." Kurt says off looking over at Sebastian.

"I.. I mean I want to go, but she can be a little too much you know.. I mean she is hot, sure, but I don't know if I actually want to be with her you know?" Sebastian explains.

Kurt just keeps looking at him and shrugs his shoulders.

"Then don't go." He suggests and turns to looks at the movie again.

Sebastian stares at the blue eyed boy "Kurt, that is so not helping.. I want to go but I don't want to go.. Don't you get that… I.. I thought I could get some help deciding." Sebastian pouts and sits up on his knee.

"I don't get the big problem.. I mean if you think Sugar is nice then go and have fun with her, if not then don't go or I don't know.. go alone." Kurt says and looks over at him.

Sebastian grins at him "See that is why I need your help to figure out things like … Hey! What do you mean I can go alone? You will be there, so I won't be there by myself."

"I don't think I wanna go." Kurt says and tucks his legs closer, not looking over at Sebastian.

Sebastian frowns, because why wouldn't Kurt want to go. He likes music and dancing and if Sebastian have anything to say he sure knows how to move his body.

"What do you mean, you can't just abandon me there all alone." Sebastian says and crawls over, sitting close beside Kurt.

"I just don't feel like it… And.. You probably will be busy with Sugar or… or another girl, to even care if I'm there." Kurt says and looks down at his feet, his fingers playing with an invisible thread on the bed.

Sebastian shakes his head and frowns again, because that is just pure lunatic.

"Kurt.. Stop that.. You know that is not true.. " He says and scoots over to tilt his best friends face up and gives the blue eyed boy a smile when he finally does look at him.

"Of course I would care if you weren't there.. I always care". Sebastian says.

"Really?" Kurt asks and blinks up at him.

"Always." Sebastian's confirms and hugs the other boy.

Saturday is coming and Sebastian is standing beside his car, waiting for Kurt to show up.

When he finally does Sebastian winks at him telling him he looks great, which make Kurt blush and Sebastian to just laugh at him.

They drive together to the party, Sebastian is delighted that he convinced Kurt to come and when they walked up the path towards the house where the party is being held, he is even happier for Kurt being there beside him, when he suddenly have his arms full of Sugar.

"Bassy boy, I knew you would come." Sugar squeals a little too loud for Sebastian's taste and she hugs him tight. Sebastian looks to the side seeing Kurt making a face at the girl and he cannot help but grin a little.

"Sugar." Is all he says, then the brown haired girl takes his hand and guides him inside.

"They totally played our song earlier. And if you just had come earlier we would totally have danced to that one..." Sugar says and beams.

Sebastian just looks at her because he doesn't have a clue about what she is talking about. They have a song?

"...And then we can just do that now?" Sugar is still talking and Sebastian looks back to the girl.

"Ehh.." He says, because he don't know what she is talking about.

But obviously Sugar doesn't seem to mind, she just leans up and kisses his cheek

"You are so sweet." She says and begins to dance.

Sebastian shrugs his shoulder, he isn't one to argue about that. A compliment is a compliment.

He looks around trying to locate Kurt, and when he finally sees his best friend, he can't help but frown, because of course Kurt would be talking to Hunter. The number one ass hat in their class.

"I think the next song is a slow one." Sugar whispers from beside him.

"What?" Sebastian asks and looks at her.

"Slow Dance." Is all Sugar answers and then her arms is around his neck.

Sebastian let his own arms settle around her small waist, but can't help but let his eyes flicker over to where Kurt is standing from time to time.

When the song ends, Sugar is resting her head against Sebastian's chest and though it is quite a nice feeling, Sebastian isn't enjoying that as much as he could be, because he can't seem to find Kurt anywhere.

"Bassy boy, could you try and stand still." Sugar asks and looks up at the boy.

She just wants to be able to enjoy a slow dance with this handsome boy, if just he would stop moving his head so much and stop looking around for Kurt.- The so called best friend.

"I can't find Kurt." Sebastian answers and looks down, trying to give the girl a smile.

"He is probably off somewhere having fun of his own." Sugar suggests and flutters her eyelashes.

She sure is pretty, her eyes definitely are. Sebastian thinks, though he prefer blue ones.

"I just wants to know he is alright." Sebastian says.

"Can't you two be apart for just one night?" Sugar frowns and takes a step back, her hands on her hips.

"Ehh.. What do you mean?" Sebastian asks.

Sugar looks at him, blinking, then seems to come to some sort of decision.

She walks over and settles her hands around Sebastian's neck.

"Bassy boy.. You must know by now that I like you.. And I thought that this would maybe be our night." Sugar explains.

"Our night?" Sebastian just repeats.

"Yeah, OUR night." Sugar agrees, trying to emphasize what she means.

Sebastian looks at her and ohh..

"What.. you..but.. What?"

"As I said I like you Bassy boy… Don't you like me?" Sugar asks and get up on her toes, leaning in a little.

Sebastian shakes his head and takes a step back, which makes Sugar to almost fall forward face against the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sugar asks and looks around the people that have begun to gather around the two.

"I… I like you, but not that way.." Sebastian stammers out.

Sugar glares at him and crosses her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Sugar asks, but she is still glaring at him, so instead feeling like she is asking of empathy, it feels more like an interrogation.

"I didn't thought it was important.." Sebastian stutters and takes a step back.

"You didn't thought telling me would important?" Sugar repeats.

"Fuck.. Why do you have to twist my words so much… Don't you just get that it's you I just don't like." Sebastian spits out, because gees why can't the girl take a hint. He takes a breath and collect his thought so he doesn't say something stupid.

"Because what? You don't like me… Maybe you rather wanted Kurt to be the one you were slow dancing with?" Sugar accuses.

And what the fuck? Sebastian thinks, why would she throw Kurt in all this.

"Maybe you want his hands around you?" Sugar keeps going.

"I'm not.." Sebastian says, and okay we can all agree that is the lamest attempt for a comeback he have ever given.

"I don't believe you. All the boys here would be happy to dance with me, but you won't." Sugar continues. "You just want it to be a boy."

And Sebastian knew that he should have kept his mouth shut, but he can't help it, sometimes his mouth makes its own decision and his brain is like ten seconds too late to catch up.

So he can't really help it when he just narrows his eyes at the brown haired girl and spits out.

"Yes i do. And so what?"

Sugar stops her rambling and looks up, clearly not expecting Sebastian to agree with her.

Then she scrunches her eyes at him, looks him over one time, and then turns on her heels and walks away.

Sebastian is standing alone on the dance floor, looking after the girl, when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian?"

He turns around and can't help the smile forming on his lips when he sees that it is Kurt.

"I couldn't find you." Sebastian blurts out and takes a step towards the blue eyed boy.

"Was that why you decided to make a scene?" Kurt asks, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ehm.." Sebastian looks down, because okay yeah that was quite a scene. "It worked didn't it?"

Kurt laughs "You are such a dork sometimes."

Sebastian looks at him "Yeah probably, but you like me anyway." He says and sticks out his tongue.

Kurt tilts his head "Come on, let's dance"

Sebastian beams at the boy and agrees to do just that.

They must have danced for an hour, maybe more, because Sebastian's feet are beginning to hurt.

"Can we take a break?" He asks.

Kurt agrees and they head out, to where the music is quieter.

They find two chairs and sits down, after Sebastian goes over to pick up two cokes for them.

Handling Kurt the diet one, then he sits down on the chair beside him.

"So, where were you earlier?" Sebastian asks and takes a zip of his coke.

"It doesn't matter" Kurt says and looks down, twirling his bottle in his hands.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Sebastian asks, because he knows Kurt, he knows that when he is avoiding a certain topic he looks down like that.

Kurt doesn't answer, so Sebastian's scoots his chair closer.

"Did Hunter say something?" He asks, and Kurt's head snaps up so quickly that he almost knocks Sebastian in the face.

"I saw you were talking to him earlier". Sebastian explains further.

"Oh… I did… But it doesn't matter." Kurt repeats again.

Sebastian frowns, because he is not stupid something is definitely wrong. So he gets down on his knees in front of Kurt and takes his hand.

"Kurt.. You know you can talk to me.."

"OH MY GOD!"

Both men looks up, when they hear the scream beside them.

Three girls are standing in front of them

"Sugar was so right.. "

Sebastian looks up at Kurt and furrows his brows, then back at the girls

"Right, about what?" He asks, still holding Kurt's hands.

"That you two are together" One blonde girl says.

"Together?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah.. Like in love and all that.." Another blonde girl says, then they run off.

Sebastian looks over at Kurt, seeing his best friend sitting, staring rather strange on the spot where the blonde girls had been standing. Sebastian tilts his head and tries to read the face Kurt was sporting, but he couldn't seem to figure it out.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked and squeezed the boy's hand.

Kurt snapped his eyes up to look at him. "Why do you still hold my hand?"

Sebastian looked down on their joined hands, he didn't know what to say, because it wasn't like holding Kurt's hand was anything new, come to think of it, it was something they did almost every day.

"Because I like holding your hand!" He replied, trying to give the blue eyed boy a smile.

Kurt looked down, but Sebastian could sense a hint of a smile tugging at the left side of his lips.

"You're such a dork." Kurt murmured

Sebastian stood up grinning at his friend.

"Yeah, but you like me anyway."

Kurt smiled a real smile this time when he looked at him.

"I really do" He said and took a step forward, holding out his arms.

Sebastian beamed and stepped in, hugging his best friend, smiling at the feeling when he hugged him even closer.

"You're not bothered by what they said?" Kurt whispered against his shoulder, where his forehead where resting.

Sebastian blinked, because at first he wasn't sure what Kurt was referring to "Not in the slightest." Sebastian said and let his hands hold a little bit tighter around his best friend, smiling at the thought of how his Kurt fit into his arms.

Then an idea stuck his mind.

"I actually got an idea.. If you're up for it?"

Kurt lifted his face to look at the boy.

"What is it?"

"We could give the girls something to talk about… I mean we could pretend that we actually are together." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt stood staring up at the boy. Was Sebastian really asking him to pretend to be together?

"You want us to kiss?" Kurt knew his voice must at least have gone up too high and he cursed because of it.

Sebastian grinned even more and smirked "Uhm… Yes!"

"You're unbelievable, Sebastian… I… I don't want to to.. "

Sebastian made a kissing face and Kurt shoved him away.

"Come on Kurt.. You don't want to be with me?" Sebastian pouted.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how adorable his best friend looked. If only Sebastian knew the truth!

So he tried to come up with asking about why Sebastian wanted to do that.

"Do you think Sugar will stop bothering you, if she found out we were...ehh.." He trailed off.

Sebastian tilted his head "Haven't thought about that actually, but yes I believe so".

Kurt gaped a little at him, if Sebastian hadn't meant it like that, why would he want to do that then.

Sebastian's voice cut him out of his thoughts "Do you want too?"

Kurt would have wanted to scream and yell at Sebastian, because YES he wanted to, he wanted to for the last two years.

"Sure… I mean if it will help you out" He shrugged his shoulders, trying not to think of the screaming little voice in his head.

Sebastian fist bombed the air and took a hold of Kurt's hand and began walking inside the house again.

Kurt looked down at where their hands yet again were connected, he felt his cheeks heat up and he looked up when they stepped into the dance floor again.

"Dance with me." Sebastian whispered and let his arms rest on either side of Kurt's hips.

Kurt gulped once and he would have said something, maybe even protested a little bit, if he hadn't just forgot how to speak the English language. So instead he took a deep breath and let his arms around Sebastian's neck, looking up into his eyes.

Sebastian beamed at him.

The music drifted to another number, then a second and a third. And they stayed there, swaying together.

Kurt could feel his heart beat in tune with the bass and when he took the chance and look up, he was welcomed with a smile from Sebastian, who made his knees almost give away under him, if it wasn't for the strong arms holding him up.

Sebastian kept looking to the sides, because he really wanted to see the face on Sugar when she saw him dancing with Kurt, because he was so so tired of all her attempts to make a move on him.

He felt Kurt's eyes on him and looked down, he couldn't help but smile when he saw how his best friend's eyes shined in the light. He had always thought Kurt had the most amazing eyes, like a rainbow made of grey and blue with a hint of green when the light hit them right.

But right now, when he smiled like that and his eyes shined like that, right now he was just beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Take off where last chapter ended.

They kept dancing to a couple of songs, when Kurt had leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder and just held on tighter and Sebastian had embraced the blue eyed boy.

When the music slowed down even more and they just stood swaying in eachothers arms, Sebastian had almost forgot about where they were and why he was actually dancing with his best friend.

And then it happened.

Kurt had looked up at him and he had looked so so beautiful and Sebastian couldn't help it, he really couldn't.

"You're beautiful" He blurted out and then leaned down to kiss him.

Kiss best friend.

Kiss Kurt.

But that was not the right thing to do at all, because Kurt had tensed, laid a hand on his chest and shook his head, before taking a step back and walked away.

It had taken Sebastian half a minute before he had caught up on that Kurt had actually abandoned him and then another 20 seconds to remember how to walk.

He found Kurt by the frontdoor, in the middle of putting on his coat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, the blue eyed boy.

Kurt looked up at him, struggling with getting one of the sleeves on right, so Sebastian went over to help him.

"Thank you.." Kurt said, but he avoided looking at Sebastian and made a move to the door instead.

As his hand landed on the door handle, he felt another hand covering his and he couldn't help the small gasp there came out of him.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked

Kurt blinked his eyes, and looked over at the green eyed boy, then down at their hands.

"Oh! I…. " Kurt closed his eyes and took his hand back, turning away from Sebastian. He wasn't ready for this.

"Kurt… What's wrong?" Sebastian asked and tried to make Kurt to look at him, but the boy kept looking down at his shoes.

Kurt shook his head "Nothing is wrong Sebastian.. I just…"

Sebastian frowned. What was up with Kurt tonight, he acted so strange and Sebastian didn't like that he couldn't point his finger to what it was. Usually he could always tell what was bothering his best friend and quite honestly he didn't liked seeing Kurt that way, he wanted to see him smile.

Finally Kurt looked up at him, but it was barely a glance before he shook his head again and this time succeeding in opening the door.

"Please, talk to me." Sebastian pleaded and took a step around Kurt, so he could stand in front of the boy, placing his hands on his shoulders, pleased when Kurt didn't tried shimmering away this time.

"Kurt." He tried again and this time Kurt's blue eyes snapped up to meet his.

Sebastian almost took a step back, because of intensity in them, but then he saw the tears gathering and how scared Kurt looked.

Then Kurtos eyes traveled down to look at the ground again before he whispered.

"I'm gay."

"What ?" Sebastian asked out and blinked once, because what?

Kurt took a deep breath and looked up, meeting green eyes looking at him.

"I'm gay, Sebastian".

Then he took a step back and walked away.

And Sebastian just stood there, frozen, staring after him.

Kurt's POV

Shit. Fuck. Merde!

This was so so bad.

I kicked a stone there was in my way and crossed my arms closer around my body.

I just wanted to go home, to get away from all this.

A high pitched laugh escaped me, because i had actually just admitted to Sebastian that i was gay.

Way to go with timing.

This was so stupid.

I looked up to see i was almost home, which meant i had been walking for almost an hour.

I had shot off my phone, because i didn't need some stupid message from Sebastian.

FUCK!

Sebastian.

He must be so freaked out right now.

Because he had just found out that his best friend was gay and if the way he had just stood there was anything to go by… Then maybe we weren't even friends anymore.

I brushed a tear away and stepped into the house and ran upstairs, before my father could even say hello.

20 minutes after, i had packed a bag, i just needed to talk with someone.

Maybe .. No, i couldn't talk with the person i usually did.

So i decided to go over to Mercedes instead, i just had to avoid explaining things to my dad.

"Dad" I said as i had gathered my bag and went down stairs.

"In the kitchen.." Burt replied.

"Dad, i'm going over to Mercedes and i'm back tomorrow."

"What?.. Where is Sebastian?" Burt asked and turned to see his son, standing with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"He… He is still at the party.." I answered and ran a hand through my hair.

Burt raised an eyebrow because of that gesture and then both when Kurt didn't even cursed because he had accidently messed up his hair. Something must be wrong.

"Everything alright son?"

A lump formed in my throat "Yes dad. Everything is alright."

"Okay… Shouldn't you sleep at Sebastian's tonight?" Burt asked at took a step closer towards his son. Wait! has he been crying? What the hell happened at that party?

"We thought of had a fight.." I said, I knew my dad could tell when something was wrong between Sebastian and me, but that didn't meant that i had to tell him exactly what had been happening.

"Are you guys okay?" Burt asked instead and laid a hand on his my shoulder.

I'm almost blurted the whole thing out, but managed to give him a smile instead.

"We will be dad.." I said instead and then hugged him.

"Okay… But you know you can talk to me right." Burt said and stepped back from me, looking me in the eyes.

"I know dad.."

"You guys will be alright.." Burt said and smiled. "Say hi, to Mercedes from me."

"I will dad." I said and went to the door.

Sebastian's POV

It took me 30 minutes before i was able to move again.

I almost jumped when i felt a hand on my shoulder and then again when i saw who the other person was.

"Hunter!"

"Sebastian." Was all he answered back.

"What do you want?" I said and just then felt how wet i actually was, and ohh.. It had apparently began raining.

"Some of the girls, saw you and Kurt going out here almost half an hour ago and then they heard some yelling and then you guys got complete silent. So i said i would go out and check if you guys were alright."

And that i didn't get, why would Hunter, of all people check in on Kurt and me?

I mean i didn't like the guy, like it all. I kind of despised him.. Though i didn't actually knew why. Maybe because every time Kurt and him seemed to talk - which was often - Kurt would always be a bit off afterwards and he would never tell me why.. Which had been the same case tonight.

"Sebastian.. Hello.." Hunter's voice and hand got me out of my rambling thoughts and i looked at the boy.

To my surprise he looked kind of concerned.

"What did Kurt and you talk about tonight?" I questioned instead.

The slightly older boy took a step back and looked down on the ground.

"I don't want to get in the middle of anything. So i think you should talk with Kurt about that."

And what did he mean about that, Kurt never wanted to tell me what he and Hunter talked about. It was almost like the two of them had their own little secret, something that Kurt hadn't wanted anyone to know, but…!

WAIT!

"You know." I said and snapped my eyes up to see him looking at me.

When he hadn't confirmed anything or said anything else, i took a step closer towards him.

"You don't hate Kurt, do you.?" I asked.

Hunter's eyes scrunched a little and now he looked utterly confused.

"No, why would i hate him?"

"I just.. Every.. every time you two talks he always ends up being all weird and don't want to tell me what you guys talks about.." I said.

"Like i said i don't want to get in the middle of something. But trust me i don't hate Kurt and for what i know he doesn't hate me either." Hunter said and stepped over to open the door, letting us both inside the dry house.

"Thank you."

"Sebastian, listen. I don't really know what is going on between you and Kurt, but he looked really happy tonight and to be honest you did too. And then suddenly you guys ran outside and now Kurt is gone. So just tell me is he alright?"

"I… We had a fight." I explained, but didn't know what to say other than that.

Hunter looked at be, tilting his head a little.

"Come on.." He said and took my arm, leading me upstairs.

It wasn't before we was standing in a room, that i saw he had lead me into someone's bedroom, as i looked around, he started talking.

"I think i have some spare clothes you can borrow and then i can drive you home." Then he opened a closet and handed me a sweatshirt and some jeans.

I looked down on the clothes in my hands.

"Why do you have clothes here?"

Hunters laugh, made me look at the boy again.

"Shit, you are sure clueless sometimes Sebastian. This is my house, ergo my bedroom." He said and gestured around the room.

And ohh, that made sense.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked and began taking of my wet clothes.

"Kurt would bitch at me if i didn't." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "You can come downstairs when you have changed then i'll drive you home so you can get some sleep and then talk with Kurt tomorrow.." He said and closed the door.

I changed out of the wet clothes and into the dry ones.

I was so so confused.

Did Hunter know about Kurt being gay?

Had that been what the two of them had been secretly talking about every time the past year, when they were taking?

Was that why Kurt always seemed off when he had been talking with Hunter?

Why hadn't Kurt been talking with me? I mean we always shared things like that with each other. I always shares my crush on girls with him and he always tries to support me when i tell him i have this new crush on someone.

But now, it's like… I'm losing my best friend and i have no idea what to do about it.

I think back to the way Kurt had been looking at me, so vulnerable and somehow so trusting, when he had told me.

Why hadn't i just hugged him?

Why had i just stood there?

It wasn't because him being gay, changed anything.

Did it?

I mean, i don't even care if he is gay or pan or anything like that.

To me he is Kurt.

My best friend.

The one who once promised me to always be there if i fall.

And now i may have let him down, not being there to catch him when he is the one falling.

Shit.. I dry my eyes and take a step out of Hunter's room.

I need to make it up to him.

I need my best friend back

I need Kurt.

Present time.

When Sebastian's alarm goes off, the next morning, he only have been sleeping for 5 hours.

It's 8 in the morning, but he jumps out of bed, because he have somewhere to be.

He quickly showers and then he is out of the door.

He can sees Burt's truck in the driveway, which he hopes means that Kurt will be home, because he knows that he usually doesn't go anywhere this early, only if his dad is driving him.

So he opens the front door and steps inside, immediately smiling when he smells the familiar Hummel smell, a mix of coffee and oil.

"Don't bother going up there Sebastian, he isn't there". Burt's voice booms from the kitchen.

Which get Sebastian to stop, four steps from the top, before he turns around and run downstairs to where Burt is sitting.

"What do you mean, he isn't there?" Sebastian asks and sits down, accepting the mug Burt hands him.

"When he came home, he ran upstairs and then just as fast came down, informing me that he would have a sleepover at Mercedes…" Burt said, then takes the coffee offering Sebastian some.

"Coffee sounds great…" Sebastian says."Did he say anything else?"

Burt blows on the coffee "He told me you guys had a fight."

Sebastian frowns and sits down head in his hands

"We didn't fight per say….I was just… I just acted stupid."

"How so?" Burt's voice is kind and Sebastian is reminded of why he always liked the guy.

"No offence Burt, but I don't think it's my part to tell."

"Sebastian, son."

"It's just..Kurt told me something and I acted really really dumb about it.. And I just… " Sebastian shakes his head and then he fells Burt's strong hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt just need time Sebastian, you know that". And squeezing Sebastian's shoulder.

He really hate seeing when his two boys are fighting. And all though he knows Sebastian isn't really his son, he always felt a responsibility towards the boy.

"Thanks Burt, but I'm not sure that this can be solved that easy… not this time.." Sebastian says and he sounds se defeated.

"You scaring me a little bit here Sebastian" Burt says and sits back, looking at the green eyed boy. He looks so small and kid like right now, nothing like the 16 year old he really is.

"I'm sorry Burt… it's just.." Sebastian looks up, seeing the man he have known since he was a little kid looking at him, concerns showing in his eyes - eyes who reminds Sebastian of nothing else than Kurt.

"I think I'm in love with Kurt." - And wauw where did that come from?

"I know Sebastian". Burt says, so calmly that Sebastian almost laugh, because he just told him that he is inlove with his son.

"What?." He asks instead, because he don't know what to say other than that right now.

Burt laugh a little.

"Sebastian. I'm not some senile old man, who just spends time in the garage and drinks coffee or watch football when i'm home."

When Sebastian lifts and eyebrow, Burt slaps him kindly on the shoulder.

"Shut it kid." Burt laugh and continues. "I pay attention to certain things too."

"Like what?" Sebastian asks and sits up, giving his full attention to Burt.

"To how you guys talk and acts around each other, how you guys can't go a day without seeing each other and of the days you don't manage to see each other, i know how you each sulk away in your bed and only counts down the hours until you can. I pay attention to the way you hug each other, just a tiny bit harder thn friends usually do and how you guys hold hands when you watch a movie."

"Wauv.. What else." Sebastian can't help but ask, because he likes hearing those things, he likes hearing about what him and Kurt does.

"How the first things you guys do each morning is call each other and the last things you do each night is also call to each other. How you always defend the other, even when the other isn't around or when you don't agree with the things the other one says. How you always keeps an eye out for the other one, when you are in the same room. And how you smile when your eyes finally find each other." Burt finishes.

Sebastian is blushing furiously right now.

"Is it really that obvious…" And when Burt just nods his head and takes another sip of his coffee, Sebastian smacks his head down on the table.

"GOD. I'm such an idiot."

"Won't argue with you about that kid." Burt says, but offers Sebatian a smile, when he peeks up from the table.

Then suddenly Sebastian sits up "WAIT.. You said We.. Like.. Like we do all those things. Like its not only me.. But Kurt too."

Burt gives him a small smile and then smirks at him, only followed by a loud laugh when Sebastian's eyes goes wide and he jumps up, the chair smacking against the floor, when it lands.

"I… Shit… I need. Where did you say he was right now?" Sebastian asks, spinning around himself.

"His at Merzedes, but why don't you just go up to his room, then when he is back he can talk to you." Burt suggests and Sebastian nods and scrambles up the stairs, faster than ever.

When Sebastian closes the door to Kurt's room, he is breathing so hard, that he can almost feel his heart in his throat.

Because holy fuck, he just told Burt that he is in love with Kurt!

Kurt' POV

I had really hoped talking to Merzees about this would help me sort things out, but as i had sat there telling her that i needed to tell her something, i just couldn't. I didn't know how.

I never really told anyone.

Well except for Hunter, but that was not planned.

He had walked in on me one day, after gym and had caught me standing in front of the mirror repeating out loud "I'm gay. I'm gay".

That was last year and to my surprise the slightly older boy didn't say anything, but just told me that if i needed someone to talk to he would be happy to be there.

A week after that there had been this party where Sebastian kissed some redhead girl and Hunter must have seen it too, because he found me in the bathroom where he comforted me and told me that everything would be fine.

And now Sebastian knew.

Telling him just sort of happened, i hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that, but i had felt cornered. We had danced and he had been so sweet and i had wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but i just. I couldn't, not like that, not when he had only wanted to kiss me because of the "act" we agreed on.

And then i had told him and he had just stood there, completely silent and i didn't know what to do, so i just walked away.

Why did everything had to be so complicated?

"Dad..i'm home." I says and sticks my head inside the living room.

"Kurt.." He says and gets up, taking his coat, which was on one of the chairs. Why was it hanging there, that was kind of weird?

"I have to go look into a car, we just got into the shop.. " He says, beginning to put on the coat

"Ehm okay?... Do you need help?"

"NO… I mean no, i can do it alone.." He says and then hugs me.

"I really love you kid, you know that right."

The gesture takek me a little by surprise, but i hug him back.

"I know dad. I love you too."

He stands back, then gives me a short smile and thenhe is out of the door.

I just shooks my head, because he could act so strange sometimes, then i desice to just go up to my room.

Sebastian's POV

I could hear Kurt's voice when he came home, and i feel like my whole body stiffened, but in the same time my heart began to speed up and i immediately began looking for somewhere to hide.

The closet? No Kurt would kill me, if a wrinkled anything in there.

Under the bed? I kneeled down and then saw his laptop laying there and i couldn't help my mind spinning back to sometime back, when i had caught him half naked in bed sitting looking at porn.. And no no, not going there now.

Then i hear the door closing downstairs and then steps on the stairway. And fuck shit, i can't hide now. So i just stands up, standing in the middle of the room.

Kurt's POV

"Sebastian?" Is the first things my brain registers when i opned my bedroom door.

Because there he was, standing in the middle of my room, red rimmed eyes, had he been crying? And his hair is a huge mess. And why does he looked so nervous?

"What are you doing here?" I asks and closes the door, behind me, my back resting against it.

"I… I'm such an idiot." He starts and he looks so defeated, he opens his mouth to say something more, but nothing comes out, so i decide to humor him a little.

"Well i won't argue you on that one." I says and crosses my arms over my chest.

He looks up and gives me a half smile.

"I should have gone after you."

"You should." I confirms, still waiting for him to get to the point.

"But i was just totally caught off guard." He says and finally looks up at me.

I scrunches my eyes a little "Because of what i said?"

I hated to ask, but i needed to know. If he couldn't deal with me being gay, then i.. i..

"No. Not because of what you said. Or well yes, but not in the way you think. Because i don't care if you're gay or what you are. I only care about you being Kurt."

And that didn't made sense at all. "You're not making sense, Sebastian?"

Sebastian closes eyes briefly then takes one step closer towards me and slowly opens his eyes again.

"I don't think doing this act and pretend we're together, is a good idea anymore."

I close my eyes and looks down, because that hurt more than i thourght it would. Does that mean Sebastian despise me now?

"Okay." I whisper, not looking up at him, afraid i might began to cry if I do.

I hear him take another step and i can see his feet getting closer.

"I don't want to pretend."

Then another step and i can almost feel the warmth from his body now.

"I Can't pretend."

Then he takes a final step and i barely have time to registre what is happening, because suddenly his right hand is around my waist and his other hand is on my jar, lifting my chin up.

"Kurt". I hear him whisper and then all i can think is wauw, because i'm kissing Sebastian.

I don't know what i have pictured, but in my head it was definitely not him being the one kissing me, and it was definitely not this hot.

I can feel his body press against mine and there is a small whimper, who it's from i'm not sure. Then his hand slide from my face, down to my neck my shoulder and my arm where he finds my hand squeezes it and then leads my hand to hold onto his back.

And oh!

Then both his hands are on my waist and he nipples softly at my lips and this time i'm positively sure it's me who whimpers and my other hand finds its way up to tuck on his hair and tilts his face, to deepen the kiss.

Then we part, but we don't let go of eachother, we just stands there breathing in each other.

"I should have figured it out sooner." He whispers and kisses me shortly, letting his forehead rest against mine and opens his eye.

I blinks at him, because i'm not sure i can breathe.

"Figures what out?"

"That i'm completely in love with my best friends." He says and I can feel the way he is smiling.

"Really." I squeaks and then tightens my hold around him.

"Mmm." He hums and then looks at me

"Completely." Kiss on my forehead.

"Utterly." Kiss on my nose.

"Extremly." Kiss on the cheek.

"Inlove." Kiss on the mouth.

He looks me in the eyes

"With you."

I almost tell him the same back, but then I can't help but smirk instead and says.

"Well i can understand that, because i'm really fantastic."

And when Sebastian just laughs and kisses me again, i can't help but feel like all things will be okay.

Because when things come down to the bottom line, we both know that we will protect each other from now on and forever ever and catch each other when we falls.

Exactly like we promised when we were six years old and meet each other for the first time.


End file.
